


Love of My Life

by jeweldancer



Series: Where You Go, I Go [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Characters held captive, Depression, F/M, Injury to character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean and Sam get in trouble on a hunt, the main character is determined to rescue them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of My Life

Dean opened his eyes to see her worried face hovering in front of him. She had been appearing in his hallucinations, dreams, whatever, for the past few hours, ever since one of the vampires in the nest they were trying to take out had bashed him on the head. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." 

"You're gonna be sorry, if you don't get up from there." Dean blinked in confusion, noticing that instead of her red nightgown, which she had worn in most of his visions, she was dressed in dark clothing, her hair pulled back into a bun. Battle clothing. 

"What the fuck..." Dean sputtered. He was still slightly addled, and couldn't get a bead on if she was really there or not. 

"I'm real. I'm really here, baby." She pulled wire cutters out from under her sweatshirt and went to work on cutting the chains attached to his wrists. She was trying to hide her panic that she would not be able to free him before someone came. Damn it. If she made it through this she would work out every day. Her upper body strength left something to be desired. Finally! Something snapped and Dean was able to maneuver himself to help her. After he was free, they worked on Sam, who wasn't very responsive. She could see the gaping wound on his head, and the blood all over his face was making her have cold chills. 

"Help me get him up, Dean. We gotta get out of here NOW." They hoisted Sam to his feet in between them, and a lot more of his weight fell to her than normally would have. 

"They're all in the front room right now. We should be able to get out the back way." Dean's chest was constricted in fear as he tried not to think about what would happen if they were caught. She passed him a large knife that she evidently had strapped underneath her shirt.

"What are you, Inspector Gadget?" Sam was coming around a little. 

"It seems I'm not the first to the rescue, then." A deep voice came out of the shadows and she turned to see a dark haired man in a trench coat. She froze, her heart hammering in her throat. "Do not be afraid. I am an angel of the Lord. I'm here to help you." She felt a rush of air, and they were standing on the distant hill where Dean had parked the Impala. Sammy immediately sank to the ground and laid back, a vacant look on his face. 

"What are you, the angelic State Farm agent?" She fell to her knees, gasping for air. "These bastards never told me they had a guardian angel."

"I am not a State Farm agent. My name is Castiel." He leaned over her with concern. "You seem to be in distress."

"Of course I'm in distress! I was afraid we were all about to die, I knew there was almost no chance we would all get out of there, and the boys look like shit, and I was afraid I was too late...maybe we are too late!" She crawled over to Sam and cupped his face between her hands frantically. 

"Be calm, child. This is why I'm here. Dean called me and I came...although not before you. I can help them, and then you can drive us away. Dean would not like me driving his car, I think."

Castiel knelt beside Sam and touched his chest. He began to breathe easier as the wounds on his face sealed together. By the time Castiel removed his hand, he was able to sit up. "Is he better now?" she asked in a small voice, like a child.

"Yes, he'll be fine now. He just needs to rest. Dean, you're next." Dean's face relaxed as Castiel touched his arm. He turned to look at her gravely. "You do not seem to be injured, although I do not see how that can be."

"Just dumb luck on my part. Let's get the boys in the car before something else happens." 

Dean had never seen her drive before; she was always content to let him or Sam take the wheel of the Impala. She drove smooth and steady, and Dean relaxed and rested his hand on her knee until they were out on the highway and moving fast. Sam dozed with the occasional soft snore, and Castiel stared out the car window pensively. 

"We need to talk about why you were there." Dean's face was deadly serious. She kept her eyes on the road and gave no sign that she had heard. "Damn it, listen to me!" he shouted, making her jump. "You waltzed in there like a fucking ninja, all by yourself. You could have been killed. I'm surprised you weren't."

"What was I supposed to do, Dean? Let you die? I wouldn't want to live with myself if I hadn't done every possible thing I could to save you." She took her eyes off the road for a split second to look at him. "You would have done the same thing for me, so I don't want to hear your shit."

"God, I don't even know what to say to you right now!"

"How about, 'Gee, I'm glad I'm not dead. Good job, motherfucker!'"

"I can't call the love of my life a motherfucker!"

"Not if you want to get laid anytime soon, you can't!" 

Cas shifted uncomfortably in the backseat. "Are you certain they are romantically involved?" He murmured to Sam. "They don't seem to like each other very much."

"Shut up, Cas!" Dean hissed. 

Sam was still a little woozy, and giggled. "It's a lover's quarrel, Cas. They'll settle it with make-up sex."

"What is ma-"

"SHUT UP, CAS!"

Dean was still seething when they rolled into the bunker, and she was still clenching her teeth. She eased Sam into a chair and started cleaning the blood from his face. Cas touched her arm gently. "I need to talk with Dean now. Please continue, you are doing good work."

Cas motioned him into the next room. "You are upset, Dean." 

"You're damn right I'm upset. She could have gotten herself killed. She had no idea what she was walking into!"

"But she did," Cas replied softly. "You think she was being foolhardy, and ignorant of the danger. But that is not the case. She was terrified, but she had no other choice. Your death was an unacceptable outcome for her."

Dean looked at the floor, his anger ebbing away.

"You and I are soldiers, Dean. When we go into battle, we put thoughts of fear aside for the time being. She does not. She feels the fear all the time, but continues anyway, because she must." 

"Fucking hell," Dean murmured. 

"I'm not sure what that term means. Nevertheless, she is a fascinating individual. A natural healer. She of course could not heal a potentially fatal wound, as I can, but for a human her abilities are out of the ordinary."

"How can she do that, Cas? What she does? I've never met anyone else who could."

"She was born that way, I suppose. She is special."

"Could she have healed Sam this time?"

"Yes, I think she could have. It would have taken weeks of diligent care, but I believe she could have managed it."

Dean sat down wearily, rubbing his eyes. "She's special, all right."

"She has a great sadness on her." Castiel mused. "Sometimes the burden is lighter than others, but it always weighs on her. Do you know why that is?"

"She has depression, Cas. She...I guess she was born that way."  
Castiel nodded thoughtfully. "You make her happier, though. And I will talk with her. I may be able to help her a little."

When they emerged, she was in the bathroom with Sam, the door slightly ajar. She had convinced him to get in a bathtub full of warm water, and after he covered himself with a towel, she was helping him wash the blood from his hair. Dean leaned up against the outer wall and listened as she talked to him soothingly. He was glad that Cas wasn't looking when he had to wipe at his eyes. 

She slipped out into the hall in a few minutes, carefully not meeting his gaze. "Sam's in good shape now, I think," she whispered. "Dean...you want to go next?"

She thought he was still upset. He pulled her to him to let her know that he wasn't. "If you stay with me, sweetheart." 

They stayed in the bathtub until the water was tepid, and they had to debate adding more hot water versus moving to the bed. Dean held her against him and couldn't stop running his hands up and down her wet skin. "I'm sorry I was an ass," he whispered. "But I was so scared that they would come back and hurt you. That would be the worst thing that could ever happen to me."

"I know. I understand that. But, Dean, you don't think of yourself as a person worthy of being saved. You're not expendable. You always put yourself last. But you're first to me, always." 

"Baby girl. I'm drying you off, then we're going to bed, okay? And I'm gonna show you how appreciative I am that you saved my life."

"Cas actually did."

"You beat Cas there, remember? And you got me loose, to give me a fighting chance. You sneaked into a nest of vampires all by yourself without getting caught. You are fucking amazing."

She smiled up at him. "I think what's actually going to happen when we get in bed is that we'll both crash as soon as our heads hit the pillow. But you can show me how grateful you are when we wake up again."

"You have the best ideas."

They fell asleep clutching each other, and both slept deeply, although she usually fidgited often. She finally woke, burning up from Dean's body heat, with the distinct feeling that she was being watched. She nudged Dean. 

Dean opened his eyes and smoothed her hair from her face. "Love of my life."

She grinned and buried her face in his chest. "Love of my life, why is Castiel sitting in a chair and staring at us?"

Dean raised up and glared at Cas. "What the hell?"

"You have both had a great shock and I was worried for you. I came in to watch over you."

"Yeah. Cas, that's a little weird."

"Ah. Should I sit on the floor instead?"

She sat up and smiled at him brightly. "Castiel. Sam had a great shock as well, so I think you should go sit with him for a while. Like at least a couple of hours."

Cas nodded thoughtfully. "I like the way you say my name," he told her, and disappeared from the chair. 

"I hope he doesn't decide to get in the bed with Sam or anything," she murmured as shesank back down into Dean's arms.

"I can't believe you have both Crowley and Castiel eating out of your hand."

"Well, I suppose they both have their uses. But I like you better."

"I like you best."

"Good," she breathed. "Cause I don't do what I'm about to do for just anybody."

"Good."


End file.
